Never Need Anything
by SouthernStars
Summary: It only occured to him while he was with her under the moon and stars, that as long as he had her and their daughter, he'd never need anything else. TxG oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so to make up for my week away, I'm aiming to post two one-shots and some chapters. I hope you enjoy this fluffy one, I've been stewing on it for awhile and I just think it's really cute!**

_**Never Need Anything**_

Amelia Bolton slept quietly in the make-shift crib her Aunt Sharpay had created when she'd fallen asleep while feeding from her bottle. The six-month old resolutely stayed on her back, as her tiny fist clenched and unclenched in time with her breathing and at times, soft cooing sounds could be heard. She was exactly the way her father had described her in an interview a few nights before, serene, beautiful and peaceful. She shifted slightly when the door to her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke's room opened and closed gently and her eyes opened when she felt the large bed she was cocooned on shift as whoever had come into the room began to move the pillows surrounding her. Tears filled her eyes and she whimpered as the face of her father appeared above her, a small smile on his chiseled face. Immediately, the tears cleared as the whimper turned into a coo and the hand that had only moment before been clenching in and out of a fist, reached up to try and touch his face, a brilliant, but sleepy, smile stretching over her face.

Twenty-six year old Troy Bolton let out a chuckle as he watched his daughters searching hand fall heavily back down onto the bed and the smile that had moments before adorned her face, fade as she let out a sound he knew meant she wanted to go back to sleep. Shifting the rest of the pillows that had formed the make-shift crib, Troy found it slightly amusing that it had taken Sharpay nearly twenty minutes to make it and it collapsed in all of two. Pausing for a moment as he heard his wife's tired voice float up to the room he was in, Troy looked at Amelia and smiled when he discovered her eyes had opened wider at the sound of her mother's voice. Throwing the rest of the pillows onto the floor, Troy slipped a hand under Amelia's head and another one under her body and lifted her up. Almost immediately, she let out a sound of distress at parting from the warm bed as he quickly eased her onto his chest.

"Hey pretty girl, you ready to go home?" Troy murmured into her ear as Amelia's head shifted to find his heartbeat and the sounds of distress that had been spilling from her mouth stopped at the sound of his voice. Troy supported the tiny child on his chest with one hand as he opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out. Shutting it, Troy glanced down at his daughter and grinned when he discovered that she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds, one hand gripping the black silk tie he wore. As carefully as he could, Troy made his way down the stairs that lead up to Sharpay and Zeke's bedroom and walked out into the kitchen. Placing a reassuring kiss on Amelia's head when she shifted, burying her face deeper into his chest in a reaction to the bright lights of the kitchen.

"She was so good. She fell asleep while I was feeding her, her bottle." Troy smiled at Sharpay's quiet voice and allowed his eyes to flick over the smart business suit she wore. It was exactly the same one she'd been wearing when they'd dropped Amelia off and Troy knew that she hadn't given a second thought to her suit as soon as she'd picked up Amelia. Glancing over it again, Troy had to admit that Sharpay had definitely been prepared for the day of meetings she'd had. Contrary to what everyone had believed when she'd graduated East High, Sharpay was one of the most powerful producers in the film industry at the present time and looking at her, Troy had to admit the suit said it all. It had class and power written all over it and most likely dried drool that had come from his daughter, he thought with a grin as he once again looked at Amelia.

"Yeah, she was good. She didn't cry once." Troy glanced over at Zeke, who acknowledged him with a wink as he pulled out some freshly baked brownies from the oven. Troy made a face at him as he set them on the cooling tray and sent Troy a grin. The brownies looked really good and, while he was on a diet, they probably would stay _looking_ good. Troy knew that Zeke was purposefully teasing him as he began to make outlines of where he would cut on the brownies, right now the fact that his friend had had a knee blow out in the last season of High School basketball really annoyed him. Because the blow out meant Zeke had time to perfect his baking skills and put those baking skills to good use in the line of bakery's he now owned. Hearing his wife sigh again, Troy made another face at Zeke before clearing his throat gently.

"I've got her," he said stepping more into the kitchen as Sharpay turned around and smiled at the sight of father and daughter together.

"Aww, that's so cute." She said, leaning against the granite bench and reaching over to try and sneak a brownie. She glared at her partner when Zeke slapped her hand with the flat edge of the knife and her hand retreated as she glared. Zeke shrugged and continued to cut the brownies.

"Yeah it is cute." Twenty-five year old Gabriella Bolton agreed, the tiredness in her eyes fading as she looked at the picture made by her husband and daughter. Troy moved over to her and leaned down to place his lips on her forehead as Amelia shifted on his chest again.

"Something to write about." He whispered as her arm slipt to encase his waist and she kissed Amelia's back, she nodded slightly as she looked at Sharpay, who had been watching the scene with a goofy look on her face.

"Yeah! That'd make an awesome new book Gabs! Father and daughter growing up together!" Sharpay agreed and Gabriella laughed slightly at her friend's enthusiasm. It always amused her that Sharpay was so into her writing career. Troy shook his head at the blonde's enthusiasm and exchanged a look with Zeke as he felt Gabriella's head find his arm.

"I'm sure it would Shar. But I'm taking a break from the writing. I told you that." Gabriella said, closing her eyes and breathing in the mingling scents of her husband and daughter. Troy rolled his eyes at Sharpay's pout.

"I know you are. But it could be your next best-seller! I mean, you've had the other two and now everyone's dying for the next one!" Sharpay said and Troy let out a laugh at Sharpay's insistence. Hearing Gabriella make a noise, Troy smiled at their friends and shook his head.

"Enough book talk. We have to go. I've got two beautiful girls to put to bed." He said firmly as Amelia shifted against his chest and whimpered slightly. Immediately, Gabriella's eyes had snapped open and her hand was on Amelia's head as her thumb ran over it gently.

"Okay. We'll see you guys later." Zeke agreed as he once again slapped Sharpay's hand, which had wandered towards the brownies now sitting on a plate and covered in icing sugar. Troy laughed at Sharpay's pout and shook his head at the blonde.

"You should know by now you never get near Zeke's cooking until he says so," he teased her as he felt Gabriella's head grow heavy on his arm. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging.

"It's always worth a try. Anyway, congratulations Mr MVP. I'm sure we'll be hearing about this for the next twenty years." Sharpay said, making a movement to hug him and then thinking better of it. Troy laughed at her words and gently pulled his arm away from his wife, whose eyes immediately snapped open.

"Yes and we'll be hearing about how Chad was cheated of every single prize he swears he deserves." Troy agreed and Sharpay laughed as Zeke snorted.

"Bye guys." Gabriella's voice sounded and Troy glanced at her again. Raising the hand that wasn't supporting Amelia, he brushed it through her hair as she smiled up at him tiredly. Motherhood and pressure for her to begin to write again had gotten to her, he thought with a slight tinge of worry.

"Yeah. We're leaving now. Zeke, I'm not sure why you're baking brownies at one o'clock in the morning, but they smell really good!" Troy said as they began to walk out, followed by Sharpay who rolled her eyes at Troy's comment.

"Because I knew you're not officially off your designated diet yet!" He yelled back as Troy gently pushed Gabriella out the door and turned to Sharpay who smiled at him yet again. Reaching out, Sharpay gently brushed her fingers over Amelia's head as the baby's grip on Troy's tie tightened.

"He's just being annoying. It was good to look after her tonight Troy." Sharpay said softly as Gabriella's arms slipped around his waist and her head rested on his back. Troy smiled at the blonde.

"I'm glad. Thanks for doing this at such short notice Shar." He said and let out a chuckle when Gabriella made a sound of sleepy agreement. Sharpay just smiled at the way Troy turned his head to kiss Amelia's gently when she whimpered slightly in her sleep.

"It was my pleasure, trust me. I'd much rather look after her than sit in another meeting." Sharpay said softly and Troy nodded, taking heed of Gabriella's insistent tug on his middle.

"That's good to know. Thanks again." Troy said, reaching down and taking hold of one of his wife's hands as Sharpay waved goodbye and walked back into the house, closing the door as Troy turned around to look at Gabriella, who blinked up at him sleepily.

"God you look like your daughter when you do that." He commented dryly and Gabriella let out a laugh at his words, leaning up to kiss his neck gently before kissing the back of Amelia's head.

"Thanks. Now come on, we need to get her home." Gabriella said, suddenly full of energy that Troy knew would last until they were in the car before she fell asleep, her face pressed against the window.

"Alright. I'll drive, you get in the car." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella reluctantly unwound her arms from his abdomen and obeyed her husband's commands. Listening as he murmured nonsense into Amelia's ear as he eased her away from his chest and into the baby car seat that sat in the back of his Audi.

Troy glanced up at Gabriella, who was sitting the passenger's seat, leaning around it to look at her little family and smiled at her when she met his eyes. The adoration for both him and their daughter in her eyes was enough for him to lean forward slightly and kiss her gently. Pulling away, he ducked out of the car and shut the door, knowing Gabriella would want to comment about the impromptu kiss. Walking around the front of the car, Troy opened the door and slid in, looking over at Gabriella who was now staring out at the house before them. Troy started the car and backed out of Sharpay and Zeke's driveway, looking over at Gabriella as he changed gears and stepped on the accelerator, Troy grinned when he discovered that she had fallen asleep, her cheek pressed to the glass window. For the few seconds he had when he stopped at some traffic lights, Troy studied his wife. She was still as beautiful as the night they'd first met, with her tumbling brown curls and soft features and had been the only girl he'd looked at in the years after. Troy smirked slightly at the thought, as he put the car into gear; he knew that it stunned people that he hadn't ever looked at one girl since Gabriella had become his girlfriend, especially when they found out they had went to separate colleges and during the few years after they graduated and before they had gotten married, were constantly separated due to his basketball schedule and Gabriella's various book signings that led her all over the country.

But he hadn't. He hadn't been able to look at the various girls that threw themselves at him when they knew Gabriella was on the other side of the country, half the time they did it he was on the phone to her anyway and they always stalked off when he informed them who he was talking too. Looking over at her again, Troy reached over to run his knuckles very gently down her cheek. He could honestly say that he never could have seen himself married and with a child at twenty-six. He hadn't even been able to see it at twenty and he and Gabriella had been together then. In fact, Troy hadn't even thought about getting married when he'd graduated from college and all his friends had been considering the idea. He'd just shrugged when asked and said when the time was right, he'd go for it and Troy had to admit, he still found it slightly amusing that the realization that he wanted to marry Gabriella, had hit him when they'd been standing in the airport after his first away game with LA Lakers and she had been nestled in his arms, telling him without words that she'd missed him. What he found even funnier was she'd been in exactly the same city as he had been, attending press conferences that promoted her new book and hadn't been able to see him until they had both returned to California, where he'd suddenly comprehend that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hearing Amelia whimper slightly, Troy glanced back at her briefly as he turned into their driveway. She was still sound asleep and he smiled as he parked the car. Shutting off the engine, Troy undid his seatbelt and leaned across to rouse Gabriella. Running a hand up her arm and down again, Troy watched as she very slowly woke. He heard her sigh, and smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

"Home?" She asked sleepily and he pressed a kiss to her cheek as she slowly became more alert.

"Home. I'll get Amelia, while you wake up okay?" He asked and Gabriella nodded, leaning her head back against the window as Troy got out of the car and walked around it to his daughter's door. Opening the door, Troy quickly undid the straps encasing her in the seat and lifted her out, letting out a relieved breath when she continued to sleep as he eased her once again onto his chest. Shutting the door, he walked up the stairs to the front door and dug out his keys. Glancing back at the car when he heard Gabriella's door shut, Troy shot her a grin as he unlocked the door and stepping into the house. He left it ajar as he headed upstairs, towards the nursery.

Opening the door, Troy was thankful for the moonlight that shone through the window. Allowing him to pick his way through the mess on the floor and over to her crib. Kissing Amelia's head softly, Troy gently lowered his sleeping daughter down into the crib, pulling the blanket at the end of the bed up over her and smiling in relief when she slept on. Standing there looking at her, Troy wondered how on earth he could love something so small so much and then didn't worry about it as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"Good night, pretty girl." He whispered before walking out of the nursery, leaving the door slightly ajar as he went. Walking toward the master bedroom, Troy rubbed a hand over his face as a wave of tiredness washed over him. He had enjoyed the presentation night, but it had exhausted him and he knew that he had been right to leave the function just as the partying of his teammates and their wives and girlfriends had begun.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, Troy looked around for Gabriella as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, undoing his top button as he did so. Frowning when he couldn't find her, Troy wandered over to where the doors that led to their balcony were open, closing his eyes briefly at the warm breeze that washed over him as he stepped outside and caught sight of Gabriella. Troy's eyes swept over the black halter neck dress she wore and smiled when he saw that it dragged on the ground now she wasn't wearing her high heels. Leaning against the doorframe, Troy waited until Gabriella turned around to face him before smiling at her.

"She go down alright?" Gabriella asked, looking at him with a smile in her eyes. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, she went down well, considering she was already asleep." He said with a smirk and Gabriella grinned at his words. Silence fell as they watched each other, Troy finding it amusing that Gabriella had suddenly become hesitant about what to do, even after nine years of being with him. Shaking his head slightly, Troy stepped towards her and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me." He said with a grin as she stared up at him curiously, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Now? With no music?" She asked and Troy shrugged, offering her his hand again.

"Do we really need music?" He countered even as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to spin her around and pull her into him, his arm encircling her waist as hers slipped around his shoulder.

"I guess not." She whispered as they danced. Troy didn't reply, instead he rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the quietness of the night and the moonlight that shone down on them. As he dipped her, her long hair falling back as she giggled softly, they were both teenagers again, dancing on her balcony after one of the many dances they'd attended together. Bringing her up again, Troy smiled softly as he let go of her hand and slipped his other arm around her waist, Gabriella's own arm moving to around his neck as they continued to sway gently.

"So, I suppose I should congratulate you on getting MVP." Gabriella said softly after a moment, the quiet sound of her voice causing Troy's eyes that had closed in contentment to drift open.

"Baby, you were there that's all that mattered to me." Troy said gently, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek lightly. Gabriella smiled up at him, her eyes shining as she leaned into his touch.

"I know, you said that before." She whispered and Troy grinned slightly as her own eyes closed in contentment.

"It's true. I don't want congratulations from you; I got enough from everyone else." Troy said as her eyes opened once again to look at him.

"I know that too. I just want you to know how proud I am of you Troy. I know how tough it was for you this season and for you to work that hard to earn that made me so proud." She said quietly and Troy sighed, letting his forehead drop to rest on hers, bringing their lips an inch closer.

"That means a lot to me Brie," he informed her, the seriousness of his eyes letting her know just how much it meant. Gabriella smiled at him, a smile that had always been for him and him alone.

"You mean a lot to me Troy." She said and Troy closed his eyes as he pulled her closer and his lips found hers in a gentle kiss that he knew left her weak at the knees. Instead of commenting on it like he usually did, Troy let his lips wander over her cheek and to her ear as her arms slid from around his neck to wrap around his torso.

"By the way, what would you like for your birthday?" Troy whispered in her ear, his lips trailing down her jaw before they slid back over her cheek to her mouth, where they held for a moment before he pulled away to let her answer.

"As long as I have you and Amelia, I don't need anything." Gabriella replied softly, her eyes closed as Troy leaned his cheek against her forehead.

"Good answer." He whispered and Gabriella let out a satisfied sound at his words, snuggling closer to him as he discovered that she was right. As long as he had Amelia and Gabriella he would never need anything else.

**A/N: Aww, a little pointless fluff is good for the soul! Anyway, in case any of you didn't pick it up, Gabriella's an author; I liked the idea of her doing something like that! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
